Sunshine and Rain
by missMien
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight, Naruto leaves very sad, he thinks that he's just a burden for everyone. Meanwhile Sasuke is feeling guilty. He takes Naruto in but then Naruto gets kidnapped! Oh no! Sasunaru! yeah! whooooo!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story. Ow yes there will be Sasunaru in this story. if you don't like it, then leave before it infects your brains... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto – third person pov<strong>

Naruto was sitting on his favorite swing, alone. No one to care for him or even to notice him. Tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He and Sasuke just had a fight, a big fight. Normally the two would make up right after a fight. But this one had really hurt Naruto's feelings. The memory kept haunting his mind.

**Flashback**

"Naruto! How could you mess this up again?"

"Wait, it wasn't my fault, teme! You are so hotheaded"

"And you are nothing but a useless baka!"

"I'm not useless! I can't help that the lady doesn't like me."

"Sure and I'm the hokage. You probably pissed her off with your stupid jokes."

"Teme! I'm telling you the truth! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Difficult? Hah! You're the one who's good for nothing."

"Good for nothing?"

"Yeah sometimes I wish we weren't on the same team. You're always holding me back!"

"Well if that's the case… I will just leave you alone!"

"Naruto.. Wait!"

**End flashback**

Why did Sasuke say something so harsh? Naruto really couldn't help it, the lady just started freaking out.

"St-stupid lady, she's pr-probably laughing h-her stupid a-ass off r-right now."

His sobs became louder, more uncontrollable

"W-why can't I d-do anything r-right? Sasuke is r-right, I'm good f-for nothing."

He slowly got up and walked back to his house. He opened the door and headed straight to his bedroom. He slumped into the squeaky old bed and closed his eyes.

"I wish I just could disappear.."

**Sasuke – first person pov**

How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to say something like that? I didn't mean it, I was just so frustrated.

I took my keys out of my pocket and went inside the mansion. I walked to the living room.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed to let my frustration out. I wonder if I hurted his feelings too hard. Aaah stupid guilt, I'm an Uchiha we don't have something like guilt.

I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

We didn't eat during lunch thanks to training, and now I'm really starving. I wonder what Naruto is doing now. Aaaaah! Stop having the guilty feelings Sasuke! I don't like them. Maybe I should apologize tomorrow. Yeah I will apologize to him and this nasty feeling will go away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooop! There will be a sad Naruto in later chappies and a guilty Sasuke trying to fix it... Yeaah Sasunaru, whoooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: a special thanks to Sayuri-Yuuko for faving this story and also to Corn and LastAngel1205 for alerting this story. Here are some cookies *throws cookies* two cookies for Sayuri-yuuki!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke - first person pov<strong>

I got up and pulled the silky covers of me. My feet dragged me to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get warmer. Again the guilty feeling made itself present.

I shook my head as I watched myself in the big mirror. I hadn't slept much in the night, the deep purple bags under my eyes were the proof of it.

Finally the water was warm and I could get in. The water wasn't as nice as always. Stupid guilty feeling interfering with my nice hot shower.

After I was done with washing my hair, I turned the water off. I put my clothes on and walked towards the door.

Okay Sasuke, it's easy. Walk to the bridge wait for Naruto, act a little bit cool and then BAM apologies to him. Bye-bye guilty feeling.

I was almost at the bridge, when I noticed that Naruto wasn't there. Only Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

"Where's Naruto?"

"You want to know where Naruto is? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, I'm serious. Where is he?"

"How should I know? He hasn't shown up yet, maybe he overslept. It's weird actually, he's never late…"

"Yeah. Thanks Sakura."

"No problem. Hey where are you going?"

"Bye Sakura."

"Eh.. Bye Sasuke-kun."

Now, where could that dobe be? Hmmm… First I will check his home, maybe he really overslept.

Finally I was at his door, I knocked a couple of times. He didn't answer, so I went inside. Luckily he didn't have his lock fixed so technically I didn't have to break in.

"Dobe!"

No answer….

"Naruto! Are you there?"

Still no answer….

I turned to leave the house, but I was stopped by the sound of someone sobbing.

"Naruto?"

It came from the bathroom.

"Naruto? Hello? Are you in the bathroom?"

I slowly opened the door and was surprised, no I was more shocked by what I found.

Naruto was sobbing in the corner of the bathroom.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?"

Then I noticed the blood on his arms and a bloody kunai lying next to him. He didn't seem to notice that I was in the room.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid… They are right… I'm good for nothing… I can't even end it…"

End it? The dobe wants to end it? All because of our fight? Oh no that guilty feeling is becoming worse…

"Hey dobe…. Dobe!"

"S-Sasuke! Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"I want to apologies for what I said… I didn't mean it."

"You? Apologies? To me?"

"Yeah to you.. Dobe what were you doing?"

"N-nothing.."

"Dobe… Let's get those wounds treated. We can ask Tsuna-"

"No! Please don't tell this to anyone.. Please Sasuke… please…"

"But… I…. Eh… Okay I won't tell them. But you got to promise me that you won't do this again."

"… Okay…"

"Now where are the bandages?"

"I don't really have bandages…"

"No bandages? Okay, that's enough. You're going to live with me."

"What? Just because I don't have any bandages?"

"No, because I can't watch you all the time if you live here. And I want to be sure that you will not cut yourself anymore."

I started packing his stuff, he doesn't have many things. So it didn't take long to pack his stuff

"Teme, what are you doing? Hey stop it! I've never said that I agreed with this. Teme! Stop packing!"

"Done. So are you coming or not? I have all your stuff, so it would be wise to come along with me."

"Fine… But only because you have my clothes and I don't want to run naked around the village."

**Sasuke and Naruto – third person pov**

Naruto's stomach began grumbling, he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything for breakfast…. Or dinner."

"You didn't have anything for breakfast and dinner?"

"Uh.. Yeah…"

Sasuke shook his head, the dobe could be so dumb. As soon as they arrived at the mansion, Sasuke would cook something decent for him.

The way to the mansion was silent until Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?"

"You're always so mean to me. Why are you suddenly so nice?"

"I didn't realize that I was being so mean to you. I mean, we're always arguing but that's because we care for eachother right?"

"You care for me?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend. You are the only one who I can tell what I really think. If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't care for anyone."

Naruto smiled, maybe Sasuke liked him too. No Naruto don't be so stupid, he cares. Isn't that enough?

Sasuke was almost blushing. Almost, it was a good thing that he was an Uchiha. He could control his blushing after years of practicing.

They arrived at the mansion. Sasuke opened the door and gestured Naruto to follow. Naruto followed him upstairs.

"Okay, this is your bedroom. You can unpack your stuff. I will be in the kitchen to prepare lunch. So if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks"

**Naruto – first person pov**

I opened the bag and took my clothes. I looked around and saw a drawer. I opened the first shelve and dropped everything in it.

Then I took the team seven-photo, and smiled at it. I was so happy when they announced that we were in the same team. Although I didn't show it at the moment. It felt like having a family. Kakashi was my dad, Sakura was my elder sister and Sasuke was my brother. And my mother was Iruka, he could act so overprotective. Aaah, sweet memories… I placed the photo on the nightstand.

"Naruto! Lunch is ready!"

I ran downstairs, finally something to eat! I entered the kitchen.

"Eh? No ramen?"

"Dobe, ramen isn't good for you. Those vegetables will give you some energy."

"Ramen also gives me energy!"

"Dobe, you live in my house. So you follow my rules."

"It wasn't my choice to live here!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to live here if you weren't so stupid."

"Teme! I'm not stupid!"

"Tell that to someone who actually will believe you!"

"Okay, I've had enough. I'm out of here!"

"Naruto, wait!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What you're gonna say you're sorry every time and it will all be okay? I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid."

"Naruto, please stay!"

"Oh so you can have someone to hurt 24/7. And let me guess, I'm just perfect for that. Am I right?"

"Naruto listen to me!"

"No! I'm sick of listening to everyone!"

I ran out of the door with tears in my eyes. Stupid Sasuke, thinking he can do everything without consequences. Stupid good looks of him, stupid love and stupid me.

**Sasuke – first person pov**

"Wait… I love you…"

Oh no, I need to follow him. Who knows what he's going to do this time.

I ran out of the door, damn it's raining. I went back inside, took my coat and a second one for Naruto and dashed back out of the door.

I looked around but I couldn't see him anymore. Damn, where could that dobe be? Think Sasuke, think. Maybe he's back to his house or to the training ground.

I ran to the training ground first because it was closer. Hmmm… No Naruto. That leaves just one option, his house. I ran as fast as I could to his house. I swung the door open and headed straight to the bathroom. Still no Naruto. I searched his whole house twice but I couldn't find him. Where could he be? I searched for hours in the cold rain until I spotted someone lying nearby the academy next to the swing. Naruto! Of course, why didn't I think about that? He would always sit on that swing whenever he was sad. I approached him, he was awfully pale.

"Naruto? C'mon wake up!"

His chest rose slightly, he probably fell asleep when I was searching for him.

I wrapped him in the coat as I picked him up. I carried him back to the house.

His face was a little bit flushed, damn he probably got a fever from lying in the rain for so long. I should undress him and put him into a warm bath.

I filled the bath and undressed him, he was so skinny. I would have never guessed he was that skinny.

He started whimpering

"Sasuke.."

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke.. I'm.. sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For… being so… stupid and… troublesome.."

"You don't have to apologies. It was my fault and you're not stupid."

"Am.. too…"

"You're not stupid."

"Oh yeah… Why.. do I… have a.. fever then?"

"See, you're not stupid. You can tell you have a fever."

"For that.. you… don't have… to be… smart."

"C'mon dobe, you know I don't mean those things."

"Yeah… I guess.. Hey… Who undressed.. me?"

"I did."

"You've.. seen me… naked? Dude…"

"I had to undress you. You were wet and cold."

"So.. can I… get out of… the water?"

"Sure, but you will go straight to bed. And I will check on you every half hour."

"Every half… hour? Isn't every… hour also… good?"

"No, every half hour. C'mon I will even bring you some ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, but only if you can hold it down. Deal?"

"Deal."

I took him out of the tub and dressed him in some warm pajamas. I carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in.

"Hey.. Sasuke.."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.. for taking.. care of me."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, a sick Naruto.. How adorable**

**air: You are really weird ..**

**missMien: what are you doing here, get back to the other story.**

**air: but i missed you.. **

**missMien: Oh c'mon, get back to the other story and talk to the wall.**

**air: Okay!**

**missMien: finally some peace... aaahh. sweet sound of silence... Okay, now i'm actually feeling kinda lonely... Hey ceiling..**

**ceiling: Oh no! *Runs away***

**missMien: damn it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here are three cookies for fuzzycarrotfriends for reviewing this story. And two for Moon-9215 for faving this story. And one for 2x2justfau for alerting this story. *throws chocolate chipped cookies* Yum Yum ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke – first person pov<strong>

I was sitting in the living room, I just had checked up on Naruto. I brought him a couple of times ramen, because he wouldn't stop nagging about it. But each time he had thrown it up again. His fever had gotten down, so that was a relief. But there's still one thing that always seems to haunt my thoughts. The cutting. I wonder how long he has been doing this. You wouldn't decide to cut yourself too deep because of one fight. No, this couldn't be his first time… Hmmm.. I will ask him about it later. As soon as he's ready to keep his ramen down.

I looked at the clock, already a half hour had passed. Time to check up on Naruto. First I went to the kitchen to prepare some ramen, for me it smells horrible, but I do it to keep Naruto happy. Then I walked to his room with a big bowl of hot ramen. I knocked on his door and went inside.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess.."

"Would you like to try some ramen again?"

"Ramen? Hell yeah!"

"Are you sure that you can keep it down?"

"C'mon teme, I'm really sure about that! Give me my ramen!"

"Not before I hear the magic word."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Eh? What do you mean by nope?"

"It isn't please, dobe."

"But what is it then?"

"It's abracadabra."

"Owh… Give me my ramen! Abracadabra!"

"Here"

"Thanks."

"So… How long have you been cutting yourself?"

"Eh… What? Wow this ramen is yummy!"

"Dobe, don't try to change to subject."

"Was that the doorbell?"

"Dobe! I'm serious!"

"Okay, for almost a year now…."

"What? I couldn't hear it."

"For almost a year now! Okay!"

"A year? But why?"

"I don't know. The first time was an accident. It was after one of our fights, I was throwing with my kunai's when suddenly my hand slipped and I cut myself. I realized it felt actually good, so I kept cutting myself whenever I was sad…"

"So… This is my fault.."

"No! No, it isn't your fault…"

"Yes it is.. Because of me, you were sad. Because of me, you were frustrated. Because of me, you cut yourself.."

"No, it's also the fault of the villagers. Please, Sasuke… Don't be sad…"

"Well because it's my fault I'm going to fix it!"

"Teme, didn't you listen to me? It isn't your fault!"

"I will watch you 24/7 and make sure you don't cut yourself anymore."

"Hey, listen to me! Hello! I'm right here, you know! Teme! Listen!"

"And we start as soon as your fever is gone."

"… 'kay…"

"Okay that's settled then!"

"Wait? Now you listened to me?"

"I'm going back downstairs. Finish your ramen, okay."

"And off he goes.."

**Naruto – first person pov**

Okay, now we know he has a selective hearing-thingy. Sigh, this week is going to be heavy… I wonder what he's going to do with me… Maybe I can pretend to be sick for a bit longer.. Nah… I guess, I'll have to do this…

Ugh.. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that ramen.. I'm not feeling so good… Okay Naruto, just hold it down. I know you can do it. I know you don't like the taste of puke. So hold it down…

**Sasuke – first person pov**

First of all, I'm going to remove all sharp things. So he can't cut himself even if he wants to. Second I will tell him how I really feel… Yeah great plan, Sasuke…

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Help!"

"I'm coming!"

I ran up those stairs faster than you could imagine. I swung the door open and found no Naruto. The window was open, damn it too late.. I don't get it, why did they take Naruto? And how did they even know he was here? I should find him.

I jumped out of the open window and looked around, nothing. Damn it. They can't be that far.. I was thinking about which direction they could have gone too. But then someone hit me on the head and everything went black.

A few hours later I woke up with my face lying in the grass. I had a huge headache. I got up and ran to the Hokage's tower. I should tell Tsunade about the kidnapping. I entered the huge building and screamed for her.

"Tsunade!"

"What! Owh, Sasuke.. What brings you here and why are you screaming?"

"They kidnapped Naruto!"

"They what? When? Where? How?"

"We were at my home, Naruto was still recovering from his fever."

"His fever?"

"Yeah fever, he had slept in the rain. So I offered him to stay in the mansion. He was in the bedroom upstairs when I heard him calling for help. I ran upstairs but I couldn't find him. Then someone knocked me out…."

"What was that last part?"

"Then someone knocked me out…."

"What?"

"Then someone knocked me out!"

"And how long were you unconscious?"

"For a few hours I think…"

"We need to find out who kidnapped him and why. I will put my best ninja on the job."

"Right, I'm off to search for him."

"Wait, I've never said that you could go."

"But with my sharingan it's easier to find him."

"Okay, but only if you go with.. uhm let's see… Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru."

"Wait why them?"

"Sakura and Ino can heal you guys, Kiba has an excellent nose, Lee has his taijutsu, Hinata and Neji have their Byakugan and Shikamaru is an excellent ninja. Now go find Naruto!"

"Okay.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah i was tired of writing this story, but i made a promise to myself to updat it daily so...**

**missMien: hey get back here!**

**ceiling: No way, man. No way!**

**missMien: Why not? Do you hate me? *gets tears in her eyes***

**ceiling: Oh no don't cry *approaches missMien to comfort her***

**missMien: *stops crying and laughs evil* gotcha!**

**ceiling: crap...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again... *Takes cookie jar* Here are five cookies for XxXLexxibabeXxX for faving and reviewing this story, two cookies for ForeverWildfire2.0 for faving and one cookie for AwsomestPersonAlive for alerting. *throws cookies and hopes that they can catch them***

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee – third person pov<strong>

They were all standing at the bridge. Sometimes they exchanged a few glances. In the air hung an uncomfortable silence until Neji decided to say something.

"So… Why did you call us?"

"Well… I… Uhm.. kinda… need your help.."

"Wait you Sasuke Uchiha needs our help? Okay what have you done to Sasuke?"

"Sakura this isn't a time to make jokes.."

"Wow, you seem really depressed.."

"Hn.."

"You d-didn't really a-answer the q-question of N-Neji.."

"Uhm… yeah about tha-"

"hey where's loudmouth?"

"Kiba! Don't you dare to interrupt Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn.. Well at least Kiba noticed… Naruto has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!"

"The youthful has been kidnapped! How could this have happened?"

"Yeah, normally I wouldn't agree with Lee, but how could this have happened. Naruto can protect himself… So I don't understand how this could have happened."

"He has a fever, so they caught him when he was weak."

"A fever? How troublesome.."

"Yeah and you can easily break into his house…"

"Uhm... Well I kinda forgot a part.."

"What part?"

"He was in my house…"

"In your HOUSE!"

"Yes, in my house."

"But if they can break into your house then they must be really skilled.."

"Or Naruto wanted some fresh air and left the window open.."

"But how did they know he was there?"

"Maybe they sensed his chakra.."

"But then they would ha-"

"Quit chit-chatting we need to find him."

"Okay… So when did he got kidnapped?"

"A few hours ago."

"What! Why didn't you call us sooner?"

"Well.. I.. Uhm… have my reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"like I said MY reasons."

Sasuke walked towards the gate. Everyone just followed him as he kept walking.

"So how are we going to find him?"

"No idea.."

**Naruto – first person pov**

Ooowh my head… Eh? Where am I? Oh no! Sasuke! Is he alright? What happened to him? Ugh… I still feel sick.. This looks like a… basement? Damn where am I?

I tried to get up but fell immediately back on my bottom. Stupid fever, making me feel so weak…

I wondered who wanted to kidnap me and then just keep me in his basement. I hope it isn't a psycho or something like that… I really don't want to die here. I want to see Sasuke… Hmm… Weird… First I wanted to die and never see Sasuke again, but now it all changed. Sasuke is really nice to me… No Naruto don't cry.. Don't you even dare to cry… Sasuke is going to get you out of here. Yeah he's going to save you. Just wait and see… He will come… He will… He has to..

**Sasuke - first person pov**

I still wonder who did this… This is so frustrating.. Aaaah! Why did they take Naruto? Couldn't it be someone else? Why my dobe? Why?

I'm so mad right now and those guys aren't making it any better. They don't stop arguing for even a minute. Kiba, stop doing that! Sasuke, slow down! Shikamaru, don't be so lazy! Lee, stop annoying me! That's all they can say. Oh and not to mention the names they throw around. Brat, Ino-pig, billboard brow, lazy ass and many more. Why did Tsunade do this to me? Why?

"Okay! Now it's enough! Can't you guys keep your mouth shut for just a minute or two? No, you guys just have to annoy me."

"Wow, he's grumpy…"

"I heard that!"

Finally they were silent. I could hear my own thoughts again… Oh no, I need their fights… Otherwise I'm going to worry about Naruto… And I can't help him if I have a mental breakdown…

"Okay, now you can talk again."

"Is he serious? He just told us to shut up and now we can talk again?"

"Nope, you guys must talk and argue again."

"I really don't understand him…"

"No whispering. Argue. Now."

At first they were a couple of minutes silent before Kiba bumped into Ino.

"Watch it Dogbreath!"

"Owh now you're going to act like Naruto?"

"Well, he's right!"

"Well Sakura's right too when she calls you a pig!"

"Hey don't call her a pig!"

"Stay out of this billboard brow!"

"What did you say Ino-pig?"

Aaaah, sweet sound of arguing… It's annoying as hell but it works for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So for people who read my other story (and i believe that they aren't with many) i decided to quit working on that story... Because it sucks...**

**Ceiling: *tries to loosen the rope* Let me go!**

**missMien: No! if you go.. then i will have nobody. So no, i won't let you go!**

**ceiling: But if you let me go... Then.. uhm.. you could talk to the floor!**

**floor: Hey! don't drag me into this!**

**ceiling: i have to! Don't you see the crazy look on her face?**

**missMien: I'm not crazy!**

**ceiling: Yes, you are!**

**missMien: *takes knife* i'm not crazy!**

**ceiling: ... *gulps***

**missMien: C'mon.. SAY IT!**

**ceiling: y-you're n-not c-crazy!**

**missMien: See.. Was it that hard?**

**ceiling: N-no. Can y-you please put t-the knife a-away?**

**missMien: Nope**

**ceiling: O-okay..**

**floor: You're in some deep sh*t, bro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look, it's an update! Sorry that i haven't updated daily like i promised but i have a good reason for that! I'm starting my own manga series called Blessed eyes and i have been writing for Kore Wa Zombie Desu ka? also! Nobody has written a fanfic in english for it so i decided to write one. So if you like Kore Wa zombie Desu Ka? Go check it out!*takes pretty cookie jar full of delicious cookies* two cookies for VioletKitsune15 for faving my story! YAY! *throws cookies***

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto – first person pov<strong>

It has already been a while since someone locked me up here. I think it's a man, because I sometimes can hear his voice muttering something.

There is a special opening in the door for pushing food through, at least he feeds me and I don't have to starve to death. In the beginning I was suspicious of the food, it smelled and tasted funny. I was proven right because every time I ate it, I was immediately very sleepy. I tried not eating it for a while, but that failed after a day or two.

I'm still waiting for Sasuke to come and get me out of here. I bet he hasn't given up on me, he wouldn't let me go so easily. If I ever dare to even die without a fight, he would come and kick my ass back to the living. Heh.

I miss the sound of laughter and happiness. I miss the sound of everyone arguing about something stupid. I miss my friends and I miss Sasuke.

I hear him approaching the door, weird. I know it isn't time for my meal yet and I know he's very strict about the time. Wait.. Is that the sound of someone opening the door? Is he going to let me go? Am I free?

I hear him coming down the stairs, very slowly. I watch carefully every step he takes. I see something shimmer in his hands. A knife? Wait.. Is he going to kill me? Am I going to die? Will I never see my friends and Sasuke again? Oh no, I don't want to die! Not yet!

The man slowly approaches me, I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh dear god, please I don't want to die. Not here, not now.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to kill you. I want to play. That's all."

Play? He wants to play with me? With a knife? I don't like where this is going.

"I know a fun game called 'scream, scream, no one will hear you'."

I gulped at that sentence, what is he going to do with me. Why won't he just let me go? I will promise that I won't tell anyone where he is.

He took his knife and placed it on my back.

"Go ahead. Scream. It's no fun if you don't play along."

He pushed the knife into my skin and slowly ran it down my back. I clenched my teeth together.

"Why won't you scream? Doesn't it hurt? Maybe it needs to be deeper."

He raised the knife back to the beginning of the wound and pushed in deeper. He ran it down my back again. This time I screamed out in pain.

"That's a good boy. Isn't this game fun? It's one of my favorites. My second favorite is called 'leave a nice long scar'. Should we play that game too?"

I tried to shake my head, I didn't want a scar of this. Why is he doing this to me? Why won't he leave me alone? Why am I being punished? Did I do something wrong?

"I have tons of games I want to play with you. Especially for you. Isn't that nice? I chose the games myself."

The man repeated the movement with his knife a couple of times before he left.

"Let's play again tomorrow. Goodnight, I hope you sleep well."

He left a tray of food at the door.

I laid myself down on the floor and hugged my knees. There were tears running down my whiskered cheeks. I wanted to just disappear. I don't want to be here, not now and especially not tomorrow. I want to be with Sasuke, safe and well.

I didn't eat the food, I just left it untouched. I cried myself to sleep, wishing I was home.

**Sasuke – first person pov**

We might have found a clue of where Naruto is. We searched an entire village and a woman told us that she had seen a man a couple of days ago carrying a blond boy. Finally I might find Naruto and take him back home. The woman warned us that the man isn't normal and that he can be dangerous. We thanked her for the information and left to find that man.

"So where did she say the man lived?"

"In the middle of the forest nearby a giant waterfall. We can't be wrong, it's the only house in the woods."

"Then we should hurry, who knows what he could have done to Naruto?"

"I hope he's still alright."

"If he even dares to lay a hand on Naruto then I will personally kill him with my own hands."

We ran through the woods for a couple of hours, finally we had found the giant waterfall. The house should be nearby.

"Okay, Sakura, Lee, Hinata and Neji. You guys go that way. Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba, you come with me."

"Why can Ino-pig go with you?"

"What did you say billboard brow?"

"Sakura! There isn't any time to argue. It's not about you, Ino or me. It's about Naruto. So stop being annoying and go find that house. NOW!"

"… Okay."

We ran off to different directions, hoping to find him. My dobe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, poor Naruto. I really hope they find him soon. ^^**

**ceiling: Why me? i didn't do anything.**

**missMien: hmm... You're right.. *ties up floor* Are you happy now? He also didn't do anything and yet he got tied up.**

**ceiling: wait. That's not what i meant.**

**floor: thanks for letting her tie me up. Assh*le.**

**ceiling: Sorry! i didn't mean to.**

**missMien: FLOOR! that's not nice! Now i have to wash your mouth with soap.**

**floor: crap.**

**missMien: Aaaargh, don't cuss! Otherwise i'll have to cut off your tongue.**

**floor: she isn't serious about that right?**

**ceiling: Oowh she is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hooray, hooray, hooray (my english teacher always says this) An update! *takes cookie jar and eats one* So VioletKitsune15 here are three cookies for you because you reviewed! three cookies each for Namikaze Kitsune and narutoyaoifan for faving and alerting this story! And last but not least two cookies for aniithacullen for faving this story! *throws cookies and eats also one* Yummy cookies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke – first person pov<strong>

We were running for a couple minutes before we spotted a house. I started running faster, finally I'm going to see my dobe again. I knocked a couple of times, but there was no answer. I knocked again but this time harder. C'mon open the door.. I was getting inpatient until I heard the door lock clicking.

"Hello?"

"Uhm.. Hello sir, I like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you know a blonde boy? Someone saw you carrying a blonde boy, it was a couple of days ago."

"A blonde boy? Hmm… Oh! You must mean my nephew, he stayed here for a couple of days. He left this morning, but I can give you his address, if you like."

"That won't be necessary, sir. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem. Would you guys like some tea?"

"No, there isn't time for that. Sorry. Bye."

"Okay then. Bye."

**Naruto – first person pov (at the same time)**

I woke up, I heard some faint sounds coming from above. Wait.. the sounds were voices and they were familiar..

"Sasuke?"

"Uhm.. Hello sir, I like to ask you something."

"Sasuke!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a blonde boy? Someone saw you carrying a blonde boy, it was a couple of days ago."

"Sasuke! I'm here! Sasuke!"

"A blonde boy? Hmm… Oh! You must mean my nephew, he stayed here for a couple of days. He left this morning, but I can give you his address, if you like."

"No! don't listen to him! He's lying! Please! Sasuke! I'm here!"

"That won't be necessary, sir. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Sasuke! No! Don't leave! Please! Sasuke! I'm in the basement! Sasuke!"

"No problem. Would you guys like some tea?"

"No, there isn't time for that. Sorry. Bye."

"Sasuke! Please don't leave! Sasuke! I'm right here! Please, look in the basement! He's lying! Sasuke!"

"Okay then. Bye."

"No! Sasuke! Sasuke… please.. no.. Sasuke…"

Again tears were leaking out of my eyes. Why didn't he hear me? I'm right here.. I'm never going to get out of here.. Sasuke.. I hugged my knees while I was sobbing into the floor.

**Sasuke – first person pov**

We were running towards the meeting place, we had had no luck finding Naruto. But there is just one thing that disturbs me… There was just something wrong…

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? We will find him, so don't worry."

"I know that we will find him.. But there was just something wrong with how he lived.."

"How he lived?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what.."

"Maybe if you sleep a night, you will know. C'mon we have to set up our sleeping place. We will continue our search tomorrow."

"… Okay."

**Naruto – first person pov (Tomorrow)**

I woke up, my eyes were still puffy from the crying. I still can't believe he was here… He was so close.. So close.. He almost had found me. I was almost free… But now I will never be free…

I heard the door opening. No! I don't want to 'play' with him. I want to get out of here. I stood up, ran up the stairs and tried to escape through the door. He pulled me back with my collar and threw me off the stairs. I could feel my head crack on the floor. Everything was a bit woozy.

"No, no, we can't play upstairs. We have to play here."

I felt my head, there was a warm and sticky liquid dripping out.

"Look what you have done. You should be more careful. Otherwise you will get hurt and we don't want that, now do we?"

I shook my head, I was really scared of the man. And now I know I can't even escape.

"Let's play the game from yesterday again."

"W-why me?"

"Well, I have been watching you for quite a while and you look like someone who loves to play games. Aren't you happy? Now we're playing buddies forever. Just you and me."

He took his knife and placed it on my back, he ran over the wound from yesterday. It hurts really badly but I wasn't going to scream. I wasn't going to give him what he wants. I just clenched my teeth together.

"No screaming? Owh, right, it has to be deeper. Sorry I forgot about that."

He repeated his movement but this time he pushed in deeper. I tried not to scream, I really tried. But the pain was too much and I let it out.

"You're really a good boy. Do you like this game?"

I shook my head.

"No? Well then we should play another game. I know a game called 'guess what I write'."

He took his knife and started carving things into my back. I couldn't concentrate on what he wrote. I only felt pain.

"Can you guess it already? No? Okay then."

He repeated the movement a couple of times. Always pushing in deeper and asking me if I could guess it. I felt the blood running down my back, everything was becoming very woozy.

"The word was 'hello'. Oh, it's time for your meal. I'm going to prepare it. Don't worry, I will come back in the afternoon."

He got up and left. I crawled towards the mattress and laid myself on it. I tried to sleep, just to ignore that I'm here and imagine I'm home.

**Sasuke – first person pov**

There was something wrong with how he lived, but what? I can't say what..

"C'mon Sasuke, maybe you just find it a bit messy. He lives on his own, he can't do everything right."

"Wait.. What did you say?"

"He can't do everything right?"

"No before that!"

"Maybe you find it a bit messy?"

"No after that!"

"He lives on his own?"

"Yes! He lives on his own!"

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"He had cooked for two! That man lied! He has Naruto!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm going to get him back!"

I started running towards the direction of the house, I heard everyone yelling at me to slow down. I didn't listen to them, I needed to get my dobe back."

I knocked harshly on the door. C'mon open it… OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR! I kept knocking until he opened the door. I lashed out to him and knocked him down, I grabbed his collar.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS NARUTO!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I hit him a couple times in the face.

"WHERE IS HE! I KNOW HE'S HERE!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU LIVE ON YOUR OWN AND YOU HAVE PREPARED DINNER FOR TWO!"

"I did it, just so I didn't have to cook today."

"YOU'RE LYING! GIVE ME MY DOBE BACK!"

I kept hitting him until Kiba and Shikamaru pulled me off him.

"NO!"

"Sasuke! Calm down! Maybe he seriously doesn't know what you're talking about."

"NO! I KNOW HE'S HERE! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

I pulled me out of their grip and started searching the whole house.

**Naruto – first person pov**

I woke up and heard harsh sounds coming from above

"NO! I KNOW HE'S HERE! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"Sasuke? Sasuke! I'm here!"

"WHERE ARE YOU? NARUTO!"

"I'm here! In the basement!"

"NARUTO!"

"Please Sasuke! Sasuke! Check the basement! Sasuke!"

"NARUTO!"

"Sasuke, calm down."

"Ino?"

"Yeah Sasuke calm down."

"Kiba? Guys! I'm here! Please don't leave me!"

I slowly got up and walked to the stairs, I tried to climb them. I was slow, but I was climbing.

"Sasuke! Here! Please! Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah! I'm here!"

"Where?"

"In the basement!"

I heard the door opening, this time I wasn't afraid. I was going to be free! I glanced up and saw Sasuke running towards me. I smiled weakly, finally he had heard me.

"Naruto! What has he done to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay now."

He picked me up and carried me to the living room, I saw everyone looking at me. They were happy but also a little bit shocked.

"Naruto!"

"I found him in the basement."

"Naruto, you're bleeding."

"I'm alright. Can we please leave and go home."

"Sure, but I'm gonna bandage you up first."

Sasuke laid me on the floor and Sakura bandaged me up.

"I think that those wounds are going to leave a scar. They are very deep. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sakura. It's not your fault. At least I'm safe now."

"So what are we going to do with psycho over there?"

"We will turn him in. Before Sasuke can kill him."

Finally I was safe, finally I could go home and finally I was with Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay first i was going to let Naruto suffer a bit more.. but i felt sorry for him..**

**air: Hey! Why aren't you coming back? Wall and me are feeling lonely without you**

**wall: I never said that!**

**missMien: Whoops sorry.. I kinda forgot to tell you guys.. I'm quiting the other story.**

**ceiling: Can you guys help us?**

**floor: yeah, please help us!**

**air: *glares at ceiling and floor* Who are they? Your new buddies?**

**missMien: I don't know what to call them actually...**

**ceiling: maybe her prisoners!**

**floor: Yeah! **

**wall: So you dumped us for them?**

**missMien: Nah.. They aren't as fun as you guys ^^**

**air: Yay!**

**wall: ... yay.. i guess..**

**floor: Can you please untie me?**

**missMien: Nope! Hey air and wall, want to have some fun *hands them sticks* Let's poke them!**

**floor and ceiling: What?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ello! I'm back again with another chapter and even some cookies. I really thought getting favorites and reviews was as hard as trying to shoot an apple off somebody's head, blindfolded, and the apple is in fact a kiwi.. So you can't even hit the apple, so it's near impossible. *takes cookie jar* Well here are another four cookies for VioletKitsune15 for reviewing again! Three cookies for omichiri6183 for faving and alerting, two cookies each for Naruto1010 and Anella2 and one cookie each for aznyaoilover and Moonpuzzle for alerting! *throws cookies and hopes that they aren't allergic to them!* Yeah TOAST! I mean COOKIES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke – first person pov<strong>

We were slowly walking back to the village. I offered Naruto a couple of times to carry him, but each time he refused. I knew he was exhausted and having trouble walking, why didn't he let me carry him.

"Dobe.. I can carry you, if you like."

"Nah.. I'm fine.. How far is the village.. from here?"

"Pretty far.. It can take a day or two.."

"A day or two!"

"Dobe, let me carry you."

"No, they will look at us."

"I think they would understand."

"… fine.."

I let him sit on my back, he was lighter than a couple of days ago. I wonder what that horrible man has done to him… If only they let me handle him, but no, they have to cautious. Because they think I would kill him. Actually they are right, I would probably kill him. But hey, can't blame for that right?

I heard light snoring coming from behind me, Naruto had fallen asleep. I guess I was right, he was exhausted. The sound was actually soothing, it gave me the feeling that he was save.

We walked the entire day, on a much faster pace than we walked with Naruto. In the evening we decided to rest and get some sleep.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, the walking really worn him out.."

"Or maybe the kidnapping-thing did.."

"Yeah.. But he's alright now. That's the most important thing."

"Yeah, you're right."

We had just set up our camp when Naruto woke up. Then we heard screaming. The man knocked Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji out. Instinctively, I protected Naruto and Sakura calmed Hinata down. The man ran away leaving a terrible thought for Naruto.

"Don't worry! We will play again soon!"

I turned to Naruto, he had a very scared look on his face. Hinata and Sakura waked the others up.

"Man.. That guy sure got some skill."

"Yeah and a good right hook."

I shook Naruto a couple of times, but he didn't respond.

"Naruto, don't listen to him. Naruto, can you hear me? Don't listen to him! I will protect you. If he even dares to come close, I will kill him. Alright? Naruto?"

Naruto just kept sitting there with a scared look. I think this was too much for him to handle. Nobody could get him out of his shock, not even if we mentioned ramen. I kept shaking and reassuring him, trying to get him out of this state. Finally when night fell, he responded.

"… Sasuke.."

"Finally! Yeah, dobe?"

"I'm… scared. I'm scared to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"What if I wake up and I'm back in that.. that.."

"Calm down. I promise you won't wake up there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

I pulled him into a hug, he started sobbing into my chest. I kept hushing him while I rocked him back and forward. Finally the sobbing stopped and a light snoring-sound filled the place. I picked him up and laid him into a sleeping bag. I waited a little while before I dozed off to sleep.

**(The next morning)**

Sakura and Ino woke us up.

"C'mon we're leaving in ten minutes. Naruto, I will change your bandages. Can you lay on your stomach, please?"

Naruto turned himself and Sakura changed his bandages. Carefully she looked if they were not infected.

"Okay you're ready. Pack your stuff."

Naruto and I packed all of our stuff.

"C'mon dobe, climb on my back."

"What? No, I can walk on my own."

"I know, but if I carry you, then we are much faster."

"… okay."

Naruto climbed on my back, when I felt he was ready, I ran to the group and nodded for them to start running. After a couple of hours, we finally arrived at the village. Naruto said he was tired and we walked back to the mansion.

"You're tired?"

"Yeah.. Dunno why though.."

"Hn.. Maybe it's still an after effect of your fever."

"Owh yeah, I forgot about that. And Sasuke?"

"Yeah dobe?"

"I… Uhm.. He.. The man.. gave me food.. And when I ate it, I was always immediately very sleepy. I tried.. I really tired not to eat it.. but I didn't know when I was going to be free. So I gave up trying… I'm.. sorry, I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

"You don't have to apologize for something like that. I would have done the same, if I were you."

Naruto nodded slightly, I think he didn't trust his voice at the moment. Because I saw his lower lip trembling.

During the night, he was thrashing and screaming in his sleep. I had to wake him up several times. Each time he was panting and crying. In the morning he was finally sleeping calmly, so I let him sleep for another two hours before waking him up. We headed to the market together, I needed some groceries and Naruto was scared to be alone. We were stopped by Kiba yelling at us.

"Hey guys! Hey Sasuke! Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"We're going to play some soccer, would you like to play with us?"

Immediately as Kiba had said that sentence, Naruto yelped and ran away. Kiba and I exchanged a very confused look. I decided to run after him, but I couldn't see him anymore.

"Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!"

I was looking around when a little ball of orange caught my eye."

"Naruto… Why did you run away?"

He seemed not to notice me as he kept rambling about not wanting to play. I reached out for him, he shrieked and tensed when I touched him. Smack. He hit me in the face. My anger was boiling up until I saw that his eyes were closed and tears were leaking out of them.

"Naruto. Hey.. Look at me.. It's me, Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah dobe."

"Oh god, Sasuke! I'm so sorry for hitting you. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"No problem.. C'mon let's play some soccer with the others."

After I said that, he tensed again.

"I don't want to play, please, I don't want to.."

"Calm down.. Let's _practice_ some soccer with them, okay?"

He nodded while he got up. We walked to the meeting spot of the group. I whispered to everyone that he's sensitive about hearing the word 'play'. Although I didn't know why. Everyone nodded and decided not to say the word again.

We played for a while until we got tired. Everyone was lying on the ground panting.

".. Great *pant* exercise.."

" Yeah *pant* we should *pant* pla- I mean practice *pant* this more.."

".. I really like *pant* this game *pant* It's one of my *pant* favorites.."

Naruto shot right up and ran away, trying to find 'safety'.

"What's *pant* wrong with him *pant* we didn't say p-l-a-y. *pant* Why is he suddenly *pant* so scared?"

Kiba got up and ran after him, he tackled Naruto to the ground. I heard him screaming and saw him thrashing to get free.

"No! Please! No! I don't like it! I don't want to play games!"

"Hey! Naruto! Calm down! I won't hurt you."

"Eh? Kiba?"

"What? Didn't you recognize me?"

"I don't know.. Sorry."

"Why were you freaking out?"

".. I rather not talk about it…"

Naruto sat up and pulled his legs closer. Kiba comforted him, but as soon as he touched his back he tensed.

"Sorry."

"N-no problem."

Kiba got up and pulled Naruto back to the group. We decided to be more careful with what we said. We played until night fell, everyone left to their home. Laughing, giggling and some even singing. I could finally see Naruto happy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the whole chapter was in Sasuke's pov because it's hard to write Naruto's but i promise i will try! ^^**

**air: lalalalalalalaa**

**ceiling: why are you so happy!**

**air: missMien told me you like someon who talks a lot!**

**ceiling: talks a lot?**

**air: yeah! like blah blah blah..**

**ceiling: ooh god, please help me...**

**floor: nope you're screwed.**

**air: Owh hey floor! blah blah blah..**

**floor: correction we're screwed...**

**wall: *stands next to missMien and starts laughing***** air is doing a great job**

**missMien: Indeed. *smiles evil* i wonder how long they can deal with this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So i know i haven't been updating for a little while, but my laptop has been an ass. If anyone knows what the problem is when your laptop gets stuck whenever you're trying to charge him please PM me then! And since school has started again the updates are going to be slower. Sorrrrrrry! ^^ So here comes the important part of the A/N *grabs cookie jar* Here are three cookies for estreja10 for faving and alerting and five! i repeat five! for KyuubiFreak for faving and reviewing. And four for XxXLexxibabeXxX and VioletKitsune15 because they reviewed/commented again! I repeat again! *Throws Super-delicious-mouth-watering-still-warm-so-fresh-out-of-the-oven-yummy-cookies* Aaaah sweet cookies... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji – third person pov<strong>

"So you're probably wondering why I dragged your asses to Sasuke's house."

"Just say it, Kiba."

"Naruto is terribly scared of saying 'playing and stuff' and we know he can't go on like this."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We're not gonna to avoid the word 'play' forever. If we don't confront him then he's never gonna get over it."

"So you're gonna to traumatize him."

"No.. And in case you didn't know, he's already traumatized. I will.. I mean.. We will take baby steps."

"Baby steps?"

"Yeah, he's also scared of the word 'games', I think… So we will start with saying 'games'. And slowly we progress to the word play. In baby steps."

"And what if we traumatize him further and he sort of shuts down?"

"Shuts down? Really Sakura?"

"Hey, I mean it this time! No jokes."

"But if we don't try this, then maybe he wouldn't get over it. Ever. So Sasuke can we at least try?"

"Aaah.. But.. we.. I.. Fine, we will try this.. But if you traumatize him any further, then you are my new carpet for in the living room. Got it?"

"Hell yeah! We're going to get our loudmouth back!"

The whole afternoon, they planned on how to exactly do this. They even didn't notice Naruto coming down the stairs until he spoke up.

"What are you guys doing?

"Aaah! Naruto!"

"What?"

"Uhh.. Nothing we were.. uhm.. Kiba! Tell him what we were doing."

"We were in the middle of.. a game!"

"A-a.. ga-game?"

"Yeah! Would you like to join us. It's really a fun game."

"N-no th-thanks."

Kiba stood up and lay his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Aah c'mon Naruto. I bet it's gonna be one of your favorites."

Smack. Kiba stood for a couple of seconds dazed while Naruto ran away.

"Ow. Huh? Naruto! Wait!"

They ran after him and tried to stop him. But Naruto was in a state of 'surviving'. He ran as fast as he could, knocking a few people down. Ino, Sakura and Hinata always stopped and apologized for their friend's behavior. They chased Naruto all day, but lost him in the evening.

"Damn it, we lost him."

"This is all your fault, Kiba."

"Mine? You guys also helped!"

"That's it! Come here, I'm gonna make you my new carpet."

"Oh bring it on!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop it! You're not gonna to find him with arguing. Let's think about our options."

"Yeah.. Maybe he's at the swing.."

"Or in his old apartment.."

"Or at the hokage monument.."

"Or at the training field.."

"Okay! Enough chit-chatting! Go find my dobe! Now!"

They started running. Ino was paired up with Sakura, Hinata with Neji, Lee with Shikamaru and Kiba with Sasuke.

"So.. Your dobe.. Hmmm?"

"Shut it. The only reason I wanted to be paired up with you is to claim my new carpet."

"Oh! Bring! It! On!"

They started wrestling.

"It's. Your fault. That he's. gone."

"And. It's yours. That he was. Kidnapped."

"How was. It mine. Fault."

"Dunno. But it. Is."

"Let me. Go."

"You first. Grumpy pants."

"Okay. At three. One. Two. Three."

They both let go and were a little bit panting.

"let's forget this and focus on loudmouth, 'kay?"

"Hn."

"So we gotta check his old apartment.. You know where it is. So lead the way, grumpy pants."

"Just follow me and shut up."

"Whatever you say. Grumpy pants."

"I swear if we weren't looking for Naruto, I would break those legs of you and tear off those lips."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hn."

They were running at high-speed to the lousy apartment. A few death-glares were exchanged along the way. Finally the two boys arrived and headed inside.

"Dobe? Are you here?"

"Hey Naruto! Where are you?"

"You don't have to shout in my ear, you know."

"Hmpf.. I do what I like to do. Whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Hn. Lousy dog-ass."

"What did you call me? Okay, now it's-"

"Ssssh. Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That whispering… It comes from the bedroom."

"Now I hear it too. Do you think it's Naruto?"

"I sure hope so. If he's not, then who else would it be?"

Kiba and Sasuke slowly approached the wooden door, a frigid sensation hung in the air. Sasuke laid his hand on the door knob, He looked at Kiba, who nodded. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed the creaky door open. The boys were frozen in place when they saw Naruto rocking back and forward on the bed. Always repeating the same things over and over again.

"Naruto?"

"No, the playing hurts. I don't want to play. I don't like this game. I don't want to play anymore."

"Dobe?"

"Please, I don't want to scream. It hurts. Please leave me alone. I don't want to play anymore."

Sasuke walked carefully towards Naruto. He gestured Kiba to follow, but not too close.

"Hey Naruto. You remember me, right?"

"Please, I don't like this game. Why me? I don't want to play anymore."

"Naruto, can you hear me? It's me, Sasuke. And there's Kiba. We're here to help you."

"No, I don't want to play another game. I don't like it. I don't want to play anymore."

"Sasuke I don't think he hears you. I believe, he thinks that he's back in that basement."

"He has to hear me."

The black-haired raven gently placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, Naruto tensed and tried to hit him with all of his might. But Sasuke grabbed the blonde firmly. Naruto squirmed as much as he could, but the raven held on. Naruto started screaming and crying. He yelled a lot of words, but the boys didn't understand even a single one of them.

"Sssh.. It's okay.. Sssh.. It's okay now.."

"AAAAAH, NOOO! WHY? WHY ME?"

"Sssh. Naruto, we're not going to hurt you.."

Naruto slowly stopped squirming, he was sobbing into the raven chest. Sasuke kept hushing him while he petted the blonde's head.

"Hey.. It's okay.. It's me, Sasuke. Remember?"

"Sa-.. suke?"

"Yeah, dobe. Kiba is here too."

"Kiba?"

"I'm here, loudmouth."

"I'm not in the basement?"

"Nope, you were here. The whole time."

"You were the one who held me?"

"Yup"

"Not that creepy bastard?

"It was me, dobe."

"… Thank you."

They sat there for a couple of minutes until Kiba realized something.

"Oh Shit! We gotta tell the others we found him!"

"Ooh right.. Almost forgot. Naruto? Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded slightly as he clamped onto Sasuke.

"You need to let me go. Otherwise we can't get up."

Naruto let go as Sasuke got up. The raven held his hand out and waited for Naruto to accept it. Naruto watched the hand cautiously before he grabbed it. Sasuke pulled him up and immediately the blonde clamped onto him again.

Kiba petted Naruto on his back and Naruto threw him a soft smile. The three boys walked slowly towards the meeting place and waited for everyone to return.

A half hour later everybody came back with a defeated look on their face. It wasn't before they spotted Naruto that their face lightened up.

"Naruto!"

"You guys found him!"

"Hn."

"Yeah he was in his apartment."

"Hey Naruto, you scared us. Please don't do that ever again 'kay?"

Naruto kept looking to the ground, afraid to make some eye-contact. He was fidgeting nervously. Sakura noticed this immediately.

"Kiba! I swear to God I will kill you!"

"Hey! Why?"

"You have broken him! Look!"

"Eh? Loudmouth? Are you okay?"

The blonde whispered quietly 'I'm fine' while he nodded.

Sakura kept asking him if she could change his bandages because they had gotten dirty. But he refused to answer. He backed away every time someone tried to touch him. Only Kiba and Sasuke could get an answer from him.

"Why does he only talk to you two?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because we found him."

"Did something happen?"

Naruto looked nervously up to Kiba and Sasuke with pleading eyes. He tugged at the sleeve of Sasuke. Sasuke took the hint and leaned closer. The blonde whispered something about 'please don't tell them.' The raven nodded and promised he wouldn't.

"No nothing happened."

"But-"

"I said nothing happened."

"Okay.."

The group left only Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto stayed.

"So… Grumpy pants. Loudmouth. I'm going home. C'ya tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Huh? Naruto?"

"Please stay… Sasuke has bedrooms enough."

"Dobe.. You're not gonna be alone."

"I know.. But it feels safer if you two are with me.. Please.."

"Eh.. Sorry Naruto, but my parents.. They don't know where I am.. Another time 'kay?"

"No.. You can go tell them you're staying the night with Sasuke and me. Please?"

"Dobe, you can't force him."

Naruto looked at the ground his shoulders started to shake a little he muttered a little 'I know' and bit his lip.

".. Fine. You win Loudmouth, I will stay if that makes you feel better."

"You mean it? You're gonna stay?"

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna have to tell my parents."

Sasuke chuckled a bit, Naruto could get anything done from anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Naruto only talks to Kiba and Sasuke. ^^**

**air: Mien? I'm getting bored.. Those guys aren't fun at all..**

**missMien: What do you mean?**

**air: Well I gave them some booze. And now they are sooo annoying.**

**missMien: Wait you did what? How bad is it?**

**air: maybe you should judge for yourself...**

**floor: Look ceiling my hand is a freaking dolphin meow..**

**ceiling: Dude.. A dolphin doesn't say meow.. It says Moooo..**

**floor: Ow right... Hey look a crazy girl! She looks almost like Mien..**

**missMien: I am her.**

**ceiling: She also sounds exactly like her..**

**missMien: So air.. Only some alcohol? Nothing more?**

**air: Maybe some drugs.. but they were so boring!**

**missMien: Oh god.. No... i'm not going to fix this.. You're responsible...**

**air: But-**

**missMien: Bye!**

**air: dammit..**

**wall: Hey air! Does my hand look like a dolphin? Woof Woof!**

**air: Wall! Not you too! What did they do?**

**wall: They gave me funny fairy dust**

**air: Oh God... I really screwed up this time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay after a long time of waiting.. I finally updated it! I don't know why it took so long.. The chapter was ready a long time ago.*grabs cookie jar* three cookies for KariNeko and invisibly invisble! two cookies for Tala ishtar, Naru-chan4eva and little firework! *throws cookie* Wait wasn't that the jar with poisoned cookies? ... Oh well..**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba - third person pov<strong>

The three boys were sitting in Sasuke's living room. Sasuke sat in the armchair while Naruto and Kiba were sitting in the other couch.

"So.. Sasuke where can I sleep?"

"Hn. Come with me, I will show you."

Naruto watched them get up from the couch and immediately grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm not gonna leave. Sasuke is just showing me where I can sleep."

Naruto looked up as he still held onto Kiba's arm. He got up.

"You wanna come with us?"

The blonde nodded slowly and whispered a little 'Yes'.

"You don't have to whisper, you know."

They walked upstairs and stopped when Sasuke opened a door.

"Your room is right next to Naruto's. If you have any trouble and can't handle it. I'm next to his room. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Hn."

Kiba went inside his new room. Carefully looking at everything.

"Dude.. This room is sooo nice.."

"Hn."

"Hmpf. You can use some words, grumpy pants.. So Naruto.. How long do I have to stay here?"

"Dunno.. What about.. for.. Eh ..ever?"

"Forever? Dude! I can't stay forever.. Sasuke.. Please tell him!"

"Dobe, it is one thing to force him to stay over. It is another to force him to stay forever.."

"But.. Okay.. What about a few years?"

"A few years? Okay. Sorry Loudmouth, but I will only stay a week, maybe a few days more.. Okay?"

"… And what about a few months?"

"Dobe…"

"… 'kay.. A week and a few days is also good, I guess.."

"Uhm.. Naruto would you please let go of my arm?"

"…"

Sasuke sent him a maybe-it's-better-to-let-him-be-clingy-for-awhile-look. Kiba just nodded.

"Never mind. So what's for dinner?"

"Ramen!"

".. Alright, ramen it is.."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The boys exchanged looks. Who could it be? Everyone knows Sasuke doesn't like visitors.

"Sasuke! Kiba! Naruto! It's us!"

The three boys sighed in relief when they heard Sakura. Sasuke opened the door and waited for an explanation.

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh! Well we wanted to know how Naruto was doing."

"That's all? You couldn't wait till morning?"

"Yup that's all."

"Well he's fine. Bye."

"Hey! Are you just gonna shut the door like that? Can't we come in?"

"Sure! Right, grumpy pants?" they heard Kiba yell from the living room.

"Hn."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata went inside. They followed Sasuke to the living room and saw Naruto and Kiba sitting on the couch. As soon as Naruto saw them he clamped onto Kiba.

"Calm down, they won't hurt you."

"Hurt him? Is he afraid of us?"

"Apparently."

"Why? We didn't do anything."

"Hey! Don't attack me. It's not my fault."

"I still don't understand why he only talks to you two. Especially you Kiba."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well you were the one who mentioned games."

Naruto's eyes widened as soon as Ino spoke out that one word. The blonde buried his head into Kiba's chest and muttered silently 'please make them leave'. Kiba petted him on his head.

"It's okay, loudmouth. Really, they won't hurt you."

Kiba felt Naruto nod slightly. Sasuke watched the whole thing and decided to speak up.

"Maybe it's for the better if you leave."

Hinata was the first to stand up but she was stopped when Ino grabbed her wrist.

"B-but Sasuke a-asked for u-us to le-leave."

"I know, but we won't. Something happened when you guys found him and we want to know."

"I told you nothing happened."

"How troublesome.."

"Eh Shikamaru?"

"This is just too.. troublesome.. Why do we have to know what happened? It won't change a thing."

"Shikamaru! You're supposed to be at our side! Remember?"

"I'm not at anyone's side. If Naruto doesn't want us to know and we're forcing them to tell us. Don't you think we're going to hurt him."

"Shikamaru is r-right."

"Hinata! Not you too. I thought you wanted to know what happened."

"I d-don't. I ju-just want Naruto t-to be al-alright. You fo-forced me to co-come."

"I didn't force you."

"Yes you did. I was there."

"Neji! Why is everyone suddenly backing out?"

"Yeah. Is it only me and Sakura who wants to know?"

"Pretty much. So if you don't care, me and Hinata are leaving."

"O-okay Neji."

"I'm leaving too.. How troublesome.."

"Guys wait!"

But none of them listened as they walked out of the door. Sakura and Ino were staring in disbelief at the door.

"So are you going to leave too?"

"Huh? No. We still want an answer."

"You're not gonna to get any. Leave."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying me."

"No why? Why does he trust you? Why can you know? Are we not important enough? Naruto, are we less worth for you? Don't you like us? What did we do wrong? Tell us Naruto! What?"

Naruto started sobbing into Kiba's chest and was muttering 'I don't know' the whole time. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kiba who was standing up now.

"Okay and now it's enough! Do you like making him cry?"

"No.. Sorry.. I didn't.."

"Leave!"

"But.."

"Now! Leave before I change my mind about letting you go so easily."

Ino looked at Sakura and motioned for the door. Sakura got up and nodded.

"I'm really sorry. But Kiba.. Don't think you're all that. It's partly your fault that he's like this."

Sakura walked out of the door with Ino. Kiba slumped back into the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, lousy dog-ass."

"Thanks, grumpy pants.. Naruto? I gotta take a leak.."

"And what can I do about that?"

"Ahem.. Arm.. Ahem.."

"Owh.. Sorry I forgot.."

Naruto slowly let go of Kiba's arm, only to grab Sasuke's instead. He rubbed himself unconsciously against the raven's arm. Sasuke petted his head and pulled Naruto down with him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly. The raven turned the television on and searched for a movie suitable for the dobe. He stopped when he saw a comedy. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"I love funny movies!"

"I know, dobe."

Kiba walked into the room and sat himself down in another couch.

"Hey! I know this one! God this is so funny!"

After a hour of laughing, the movie ended. Naruto yawned and Kiba stretched a bit. Sasuke pulled the blonde up.

"C'mon time for bed."

"Can.. I.. sleep with you. Please.."

"Okay.."

Naruto grinned. Sasuke laughed at him, the blonde looked like a little child again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Yes I am alive. And yes I'm continueing this story as well as my others. I was sick and couldn't think properly.. My chapters that I wrote always had these enormous gaps. I don't even remember making them so I deleted them and started over again and again and again.. Well but now I'm better and here is the next chappie! but first let's thank some people! *takes cookiejar* Here are some cookies for Bethlovesall, Kakashi-Sensei48, Mischievously, Heart Prisoner, little firework, Naru-chan4eva, Tala ishtar, KariNeko, KyuubiFreak, estreja10, Anella2, omichiri6183, TheUchihaPrincess, Namikaze Kitsune, narutoyaoifan, Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze, rockmusica426, XxXLexxibabeXxX, ForeverWildfire2.0, Moon-9215, Sayuri-Yuuko, 2x2justfau, AwsomemestPersonAlive, Corn, aznyaoilover, inlovenaru, LastAngel1205, Moonpuzzle, White Tasia, Invisibly visible and all my readerzzz.. Take as many cookies you want! Because i wasn't fair letting you wait so long! *starts shower of cookies***

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and a certain raven was still awake. Sasuke was lying on the bed with Naruto using him as a sort of a pillow. He looked to the window and saw the stars very clear. Not even a single cloud was to be seen in the skies. He smiled softly when he inhaled Naruto's scent. It smelled a bit like cinnamon and apples. The raven let out a yawn before he closed his eyes and whispered.<p>

"I hope you will be okay soon, dobe.."

"I hope so too.."

Sasuke was startled when he heard Naruto. He pushed himself up in a sitting position, pulling the blonde up with him. He ran his fingers slowly through the soft hair.

"You're still awake."

He kissed the blonde's head softly as he said that.

"So are you.."

"Hn."

"Hey… Sas?"

"Yeah.."

Sasuke waited for the response of the blonde but was met by silence. After ten minutes, he wanted to say something but Naruto finally spoke up.

"Why did those things happen to me? It isn't fair.. I have had so many trouble in my life and finally when things start to get better.. This happens.. Why? Why me?"

"I don't know, bu-"

"Does god hate me? Did I do something wrong? Did I forget something? Is it because I forgot to share my food with the stray cats or ducks?"

"Naruto, calm down. No, God doesn't hate you. I don't know why that lunatic chose you. But I do know you don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy. I know it doesn't help much to say these things.. But I hope you will stop blaming yourself for it. This isn't your fault.."

"I know.. I guess.. But… Nah.. It's stupid.."

"No, tell me. Tell me, Naruto."

"Do you think I will be like this forever? Broken beyond repair? Doomed to be a pussy my entire life?"

"No, I don't think so.. If I remember correctly someone told me to never let something get you down. And smile at what you have accomplished."

Naruto smiled softly and nuzzled into the raven's neck.

"I told you that.. You still remember.."

"Of course I do.. And you will never be broken beyond repair. You know why? Because you will be an even better person because of this. You are still a little ball of sunshine. And consider this event as rain. Nothing will get you down. Sunshine and rain make a beautiful rainbow. So keep your head high and smile. Because you will become a very beautiful rainbow."

Naruto was on the verge of tears. Not because of the sad things in his life. No, this time it was tears of happiness. Finally someone cared deeply enough for him to reassure him, to be there for him. He couldn't fight back the tears that poured freely out of his eyes. Nor could he tell the raven that he was fine. That he could stop comforting him. He was pulled closer to the older boy's chest while being rocked back and forward. The blonde's vision started blurring as more tears rolled of his cheeks. His sobbing was becoming more uncontrollable by the minute. But he managed a smile.

"Sssh Naruto.. Sssh.. It will be okay.. Ssssh.."

"I.. I- I am o-kay.. Thi-is are te-ears of ha-apiness.."

"Happiness?"

This made Sasuke confused. Why was the dobe crying if he was happy? It didn't make sense to the raven. But luckily for the raven, Naruto noticed his confused look and tried to explain.

"You a-are the fi-irst to ca-are so dee-eply for me-e.. And I kno-ow it's stu-pid to cry.."

"No, it isn't stupid. Everyone cries."

The blonde nodded while wiping his tears away. His lower lip still trembled slightly, but he managed to control his sobbing. Not long after the emotional outburst he fell asleep, still slightly trembling. The raven stayed awake for a couple minutes longer before following his friend to dreamland.

The sweet light of morning shone through the windows. But not everyone can appreciate the morning and all its glory. Especially a certain raven. Sasuke groaned as rolled over on his back. Why did he forget to close the damn curtains? As he tried to roll back, he noticed something lying on him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blond strands. His morning mood disappeared and a smile replaced his scowl as he breathed in the sweet scent. He looked to his clock and saw that it was eleven a.m. He detached the sleeping boy and made his way to the door. He stretched a couple of times while looking at his dobe. With a satisfied sigh he left the room and went to the kitchen. When arrived he found a sleeping Kiba on the table.

"Hey.. Kiba.. wake up."

Sasuke nudged the sleeping dog lover but he didn't get any response.

"Hey! Kiba! Wake up! Lousy dog ass! Wake the fuck up! And get off my kitchen table!"

"Huuu! Whaaaaaa!"

Kiba fell of the table and looked around quickly. He saw Sasuke's feet and looked up to see a smirking Uchiha. The brunette gave Sasuke the best glare he could master and got up. Muttering many things under his breath.

"No need to be so harsh, grumpy pants."

"No need to drool on my table, lousy dog-ass. Why were you sleeping on the kitchen table anyway?"

"I got hungry. And after I'm done with eating I get even more sleepy so.. Yeah.."

"Hn."

"So.. Where's Naruto?"

"Still asleep."

"Wait you left him alone? All by himself?"

"Kiba, relax. He will be fine. I will go upstairs in a minute before he wakes up."

"And what if he wakes up before you go upstairs?"

Sasuke didn't answer the question. Instead he went to the fridge and took some milk. He got a bowl from one of the cabinets and some cereal from another. After his breakfast he went back upstairs. He opened the door and saw the empty bed. Panic seeped in his veins as he feared the worst.

"Naruto?"

"Sa-Sasuke? Sasuke!"

The black eyes looked over to the corner where a blonde boy was sitting. He was wrapped in blankets and was trembling. Sasuke walked over the scared blonde and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"What are you doing in this corner?"

"I woke up. And I thought you left me.. And that he would come.. And.. And.."

"Sssh relax.. I'm here.."

Naruto pressed his head to the warm chest and nodded softly. He grabbed the raven's shirt and held on like life depended on it. The blonde kept repeating 'Everything's alright, Sasuke's here now' over and over again. This made the raven frown, he shook the blonde a little. But he got no response. So he picked him up and carried him downstairs. When he arrived in the kitchen he placed Naruto on the table.

"He looks pretty shaken up.."

"Yeah, I know.. God.. We need to do something.. He can't stay like this forever."

"I agree.."

"But how?"

"That's a good question, grumpy pants."

"Hn, lousy dog-ass."

"I know what we can do!"

"Oh no! Not one of your stupid little plans again. I swear if you h-"

"Relax. This is going to be aaaaalllright! We need to talk with him about it and let him choose what he wants to do.."

"That's the most ridi- Actually not so a bad idea.. For one once I will have to say that you have a good idea."

Kiba ignored the last insult and focused on the blonde. Sasuke shook him a bit harder and called his name while Kiba kept saying 'Hey loudmouth? Naruto? Loudmouth? Naruto?' After a while Naruto snapped out of his daze and look up at them with a blank expression.

"Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Finally! Okay, so dobe.."

"Hmm?"

"We want to help you get better but you will have to help us help you."

"Owwwkay.."

"You will have to tell us what's wrong and we will try to fix it. You will also choose which things you want to try and which you don't. Get it?"

"I think."

"Good. So we will start with the first part. What happened when you were kidnapped?"

"I woke up.. Got food.. Went to sleep.."

"And after that?"

"A few days were the same like that."

"And after those few days?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aww c'mon loudmouth.."

"Kiba shut it. This is his choice. Okay dobe.. It's okay you don't have to tell us."

"I guess I can tell you guys.. But only you.. No one else."

"Of course."

"After those few days… I woke up like any other day.. But I heard footsteps and it wasn't eating time.. And I know he's very strict with time. He came damn those stairs and.. and.. and.."

"Calm down.. Relax… Take your time.."

"He had a knife.. I saw it.. I saw it shimmer in the light.. And he was still walking to me.. He said to not be afraid.. He just wants to pl.. Pla… Pla..play a.. Play a ga… a ga.. a ga.."

"A game?"

"Yes.. Then he carved things into me.. And he acted like everything was normal.. Like this was just something everybody does.. And I was soo scared.. Soo fucking scared.."

Big tears were rolling off the whiskered cheeks. Shoulder were trembling.. Sasuke couldn't bear to see the sight anymore and he pulled the sobbing boy into a hug.

"Ssssh.. It's okay.. It's okay.. Sssh.."

"And the worst pa-part was.."

"What?"

"I thought y-you we-were ne-never going t-to sa-save me.. You left me. You left me. _**You left me!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So does anyone remember when Sasuke comes and leaves again? At the guy's house? Yes? No? Well here is your answer why he is so clingy all the time.. And Bethlovesall.. Don't worry he will come.. But give the guy a break will ya.. Sheesh.. ^^ Nah.. Kidding i'm totally not giving hima long break.. mhihmhihih - evil laugh that is badly practised.. -'**


End file.
